In the latter half of the twentieth century, there began a phenomenon known as the information revolution. The information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, and while often associated with large general-purpose computers, it has often found expression in much smaller devices. In fact, one of the remarkable aspects of the information revolution is how digital electronic processors are used to enhance the capabilities of other devices, from automobiles to refrigerators.
The information revolution has spawned a large variety of portable electrical devices. Specifically, the expanding capabilities and shrinking physical size of digital electronic devices have encouraged the development of portable devices. This phenomenon has made it possible, for example, for anyone to walk into an electronics store and purchase a laptop computer which is far faster and more capable than the most advanced and expensive computing systems of the 1950s, systems which might have occupied entire floors of buildings. Because it is now possible to place powerful processing capability in a single chip on a relatively small device, new uses have been created and are being created for portable devices with digital processing capability. Examples of such portable devices include cell and cordless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), music and video players, laptop computers, and a wide range of sensing, testing and diagnostic devices for medical, environmental, or industrial purposes.
Although some devices are considered “portable” simply because they can be moved from place to place, of particular interest herein are those portable electrical devices which contain their own source of stored electrical energy (e.g. batteries), and are therefore not dependent on the proximity of an external source of electrical power. The information revolution has caused many new and varied types of such portable electrical devices to be used, but it must be remembered that battery-operated portable electrical devices have been around for a long time, and do not necessarily require digital data processing capability. For example, battery operated power tools, toys, flashlights and so forth have been in use for many years, and continue to be used.
Many portable electrical devices, especially digital electronic devices, contain rechargeable batteries. In some cases, these rechargeable batteries are recharged by removing them from the portable device, placing them in a special purpose charging device (usually connected to a line voltage source) until the electrical charge is sufficiently replenished, and then re-installing the batteries in the portable device. This method has obvious disadvantages from the standpoint of convenience to the user, and also introduces the possibility that the user will place the batteries in the charger in an erroneous orientation, re-install the batteries in the device in an erroneous orientation, or in some other manner cause damage to the batteries and/or the electrical device during the process of recharging the batteries. In order to reduce these hazards and make recharging more convenient, many portable electrical devices are design to be coupled directly to a charging device or voltage, without requiring removal of the batteries. This mode of recharging is particularly common in the case of cell and portable telephones, which require frequent recharging.
If a portable device having rechargeable batteries is coupled to a charging device (without removal of the batteries), coupling is typically accomplished by either mating an electrical plug connected by cable to either the charger or the device with a corresponding receptacle, or by placing the portable device in a cradle formed by the charging device so that electrical contacts align. In some cases, the portable device is plugged directly into a line voltage receptacle, the portable device containing all the electronics required for transforming and rectifying a line voltage signal.
Although any of these techniques is generally more convenient than removal of the batteries for recharging, and is less likely to cause damage to the device and/or batteries, these techniques still require a certain level of attention and interaction on the part of the user. I.e., the user must visually or otherwise align certain mating components to a relatively narrow degree, and place the mating components in proper relative position.
While the burden of visually or otherwise aligning a portable electrical device with respect to its corresponding charging device and placing the two in proper position may seem like a small matter, it can cause inconvenience in a variety of ways, particularly as the number of such portable devices increases. For example, it may be difficult to couple the portable device to the charger while performing some other task requiring visual concentration; the need for visual alignment usually limits the acceptable locations of charging devices to those locations having ample light and at the proper height for convenient visual alignment; certain individuals with physical handicaps may find it particularly difficult; etc. As a particular example, a user may wish to couple a portable device to a recharging device while performing another complex task, such as driving an automobile. A need exists, not necessarily generally recognized, for an improved interface between a portable electrical device and its charging device, which will require less attention and interaction on the part of the user.